The Things We Regret And Those We Dont! R&R
by ravenstar23
Summary: OK LAST CHAPTER IS UP! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, PLEAE R&R. THANKS I LOVED WRITING THIS ONE THANKS TO ALL MY REPLIERS. LOVE YOU ALL
1. Coming home

CHAPTER 1  
  
Haley hadn't been back home in about a year. She didn't want to come back. she knew she had to, she decided to go back to her old place of work. She always felt safe there. Karens Café', hadn't changed much, she put her head down as she walked through the door. However as soon as she got inside she thrust her head up. Karen never let rock music blast from the speakers. Not unless this was open Mic. night. That is wen she saw something she never thought she would see. Nathan and Lucas were dancing and singing along, and working side by side. She couldn't believe her eyes. When Nathan heard the bell on the door jingle he yelled out "take a seat ill be with ya'.."he turned around saw her and stopped in mid-sentence. He could barely speak. "Haley". That's all he could say. It was his turn not to believe his eyes. At hearing the name Lucas turned around from the coffee maker to see his old best friend standing right there in front of him without so much as a hi in the past year. he couldn't believe it. All they could do was just stand there and stare at each other, for a minute and a half. it seemed the world had stopped. It started again when Lucas spoke, "what are you doing here?". "I-I came back." That's all Haley could say. she was to busy staring at the wedding ring on Lukes hand. She hadn't been invited. So much for friendship she thought. As soon as the thought came she pushed it away. She couldn't think like that. It wasn't fair to him, after all she is the one who decided to move and never write or call. Still she couldn't help staring at the ring. so much can happen in 11 and a half months. 


	2. Meeting Old Friends

CHAPTER2  
  
The bell on the door behind haley jingled. She turned to see Peyton and Brooke standing behind her arms locked together. They were both gaping at the sight of her. "Haley", they both whispered in unison. Haley looked at Both of there hands to see who had married her best friend, they both had rings on. Haley dint know what to do. "Why are you here?", asked Lucas again. "I-I came back to.. well, to try to make things right. Brooke chuckled,"fat chance". "I I think ill just go.." as haley turned to leave Nathan spoke up for the first time. "NO don't. I mean.." Everyone was staring at him. "why don't you stick around all of us need to talk." Peytong perked up,"Yeah. Come on we can try to be adults about this." Peyton and Brooke walked over to Haley locked arms with her and dragged her over to a corner booth. Nathan and Luke slowly followed. Brooke was on one side, Haley on the other, Peyton pulled up a chair to the end of the table. Nathan took a seat by Haley on the edge of the booth seat, and Lucas sat by Brooke. All five of them sat there in an awkward silence. Noone was saying anything. Haley finally broke the silence. "So, who married who?" Nathan spoke up "whom". Haley was shocked, since when did Nathan give people grammar lessons? "Ok. so whom married whom?" asked Haley emphasizing on the whom. Brooke and Luke smiled at each other and raised there hands. Haley smiled, "That's great guys." she still couldn't help feeling bad for not getting to go. Peyton raised her hand and smiled, "me and Jake got married." Haley grinned," yeah you guys always made a perfect couple." well well what a happy family they have here thought Haley bitterly. As soon as the thought came she pushed it away she wouldn't think like that. Haley was half expecting Nathan to tell her he married a beautiful super model who loves him dearly and keeps him happy, and never runs away in the middle of the night. Then again there wasn't a ring maybe there was hope after all. Everyone sat there in another silence, not so awkward this time. after 3 and a half minutes, Haley couldn't take it any longer,"I need to tell you all something." Everyone sat there looking so intent and focused on her, she didn't like the attention she bowed her head just so she wouldn't have to look at them. She had rehearsed this speech over and over on the way down here, she had it memorized. Now she couldn't remember any of it. Well everyone says 'things from the heart mean more'. "I'll start from the beginning, about a year ago my parents started fighting a lot they were never discreet about it, we all heard them.. it seemed like they were always on each others case about something. They were apparently having money problems raising 6 kids 4 moved out they still didn't have enough" at the mention of six kids everyone looked up, 6 kids? she must have been mistaking her parents only have 5 kids. "I know what you are all thinking, they had 6 kids I never told you about my younger sister. 


	3. gaining forgiveness and a family

CHAPTER3  
  
"what are you talking about Haley?" asked Lucas. He was surprised he could get the question out."My parents had a child five years after they had me, but- but they never claimed her, she was the 'accidental child'. They had food in the house but they never fed her.. I took care of her, I gave her hand me downs from my closet. They never told her they loved her.. I got so fed up with it all one night I took her. we headed to New York. I had money saved up, my parents didn't know about that. I got a job put her in school and we were family, just me and her." Lucas tried to cut in,"Haley your parents are..." She cut him off,"dead? yeah I know my big brother called me he had all my information, That's why I came back. My sister needs a good place to live, a nice town, but we cant live here until I get your blessings and forgiveness... I know its a lot to ask." Haley stopped she couldn't say anything more. She was happy se got that weight off her shoulders, but she still had a lot left. And she knew it. Peyton and Brooke smiled at each other than turned to haley, "we forgive you". Haley smiled, "thanks." Lucas wasn't sure what to do, she was his best friend or at least used to be. why not take a chance? "yeah. me too." Everyone was staring at Nathan, Haley broke his heart. She knew she would have to work for him she was willing to do whatever she had to. Nathan abruptly stood up," who wants some coffee?" with out waiting for an answer he walked off behind the counter. Haley followed. "Nathan! Nathan!" Haley abruptly stopped, what was she doing? He wasn't going to talk to her. She turned to leave. "fine, don't talk to me". She walked out the door. It was Nathan's turn to follow and he did. He stepped outside, just as it was starting to rain. "Haley!! Hales wait." That stopped her. Hales Lucas didn't even call her that once Nathan started. It was his name for her. Nathan had stopped running after her and stood in one spot, she turned around and he slowly started walking towards her, when he was close enough maybe to close he stopped and looked her in the eyes. "I-I loved you haley". Halley's heart sank, past tense. "I hoped you still did" Nathan gave her a small smile. "who said I didn't, do you love me Halley?" "yes", Halley was surprised how fast she answered without any hesitation. Nathan was shocked to. "Do you love me Nathan?" It was 30 degrees outside from the wind and rain, yet Haley's hands were still sweating. She felt like her jacket was strangling her. She was nervous, and he was quiet. Then he answered, it was a very unexpected answer. 


	4. curious minds

CHAPTER4  
  
"What do you think they are doing out there?" asked Luke fighting the urge to go snoop. Peyton laughed,"who knows, I think they still love each other but Nathan is so hurt, I'm not sure what's gonna happen." Lucas grimaced, "yeah, I think they are too. I don't know, Nathan and I haven't talked about Halley since that week she left. He still has the note she left us." Brooke smiled "I think it would be great if Nathan forgave Halley and they got together. they make such a cute couple." Brookes eyes were sparkling. Luke just laughed, and turned to ask Peyton a question when he saw that she had gotten up and walked over to the door, she was looking out into the rain. with a soft smile on her face. Brooke gave Lucas a curious look and they both got up to go see what was so interesting. As soon as they looked out the door they saw what Peyton was smiling at. They started smiling to.  
  
HEY! SORRY I KNOW ITS SHORT NEXT CHAPTER IS SHORT TO BUT THE ONE AFTER THAT IS LONGER!!! PLEASE READ AND REPLY PUTTING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW!!! 


	5. first loves always last

CHAPTER6  
  
Nathan waled up to Haley and cupped her face. He was standing so close. Haley's face was completely numb , but she felt his hands on her red cheeks. Before she could pull away he kissed her. Letting it linger, he wasn't in any hurry to let her go. He did though, reluctantly, she could tell he was hesitant to let her go, probably because he feared she would leave him again, well she had no intentions of leaving again.  
  
"I never stopped loving you Halley James, not for one second." She didn't know how she would have responded, if he had given her the chance. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he pulled her as close to him as he could get her and kissed her again. This time he didn't pull away, and neither did she. Not for a long-long time. 


	6. Starting A New Life

The Next Day  
  
(Halley ended up seeing Jake last night everyone had pizza and watched movies afterward Halley explained everything more thoroughly. she told them about how responsible her sister was and how mature, then she told them about how her sister wanted to spend some extra time with her friends in New York, before she moved down here, so her sister will be getting in tonight, they are gonna stay at Nate's 1 room apt, until they can get a house of there own. So today is a fun day Halley Peyton and Brooke are going to look for a house, while the boys work. Enjoy)  
  
"Ok. First house on the list is at 1800 N. Wesson Blvd." Peyton pushed the gas, and headed to Wesson. "I cant believe you still have this car after all these years Peyton," said Haley from the passenger seat. Brooke was leaning up between the drivers seat and the passengers seat paper of addresses in hand. "Yeah and guess how it is still running?" asked Brooke trying to hold in a laugh. Haley looked confused,"umm gas and good care?" Brook smiled, "No. My husband." Peyton grinned,"Hey I cant help it if you have a handy husband. Speaking of cars you need to get one Haley we can go to Dan's car shop later." Brooked laughed at Halley's face when she heard Dan's name. "Actually he is pretty nice now. He remarried, and has a daughter that likes the pressure from him about basketball. Oh you weren't told this, Yay one of my favorite stories to tell. Ok well Dan, turns out was cheating on Deb and has a daughter who is 15, yeah she is a nice kid and a hard worker, her ,Nate, Lucas, and Dan all play basketball every Sunday." Haley looked confuse. "You mean Nathan and Luke get along with Dan AND his other kid?" Peyton looked at Halley real quick,"Yeah they have all grown up a lot. You should watch them play this Sunday. Is your sister into sports?" Halley laughed. "Definitely, she never stops talking about them basketball is her favorite."  
  
Peyton pulled onto Wesson a few minutes later."OK. Here it is." Peyton never let up on the gas, she just kept on driving, Haley was thankful. When they got down the road Haley laughed. "That was not a house." Brooked grinned and rolled her eyes. "Not if you're a murderer and need the place to hide the bodies." "Brooke!!" Peyton and Haley yelled at the same time. "I cant believe you just said that." Said Peyton. All three girls started cracking up. "Ok, Brooke where is the next house?" asked Peyton pulling up to Maine St. "Ummm. 725 W. 47th St." Peyton turned left on Maine. About 5 minutes later, Peyton pulled on to 47Th St., 30 seconds later the girls were sitting in the drive way to house number 725. Haley opened her door and peyton jumped out on her side then Brook got out and stood behind Halley surveying the grounds. Brooke snapped her head to the right, she was listening intently she didn't like this house she had a bad feeling about it. Then she heard the noise again, she recognized the sound that time, she turned to the girls. "Get in the car now!" Peyton and Haley heard the noises the third time and jumped in, it was getting louder and closer Brooke knew what was happening. She jumped in, and shut the door Peyton hit the gas. They pulled out of the driveway and started driving down 47th, when a black car with tented windows and about 5 or 6 guys came down the street shooting at the house, with shotguns. Peyton practically floored it. They girls pulled out onto Maine again and started heading East. No one followed them,"I didn't know Tree Hill had a bad part to it." Said Haley, Brooke looked down ashamed, yeah it has a lot of bad parts she thought to herself. At the same time Peyton and Haley turned around to Brooke. "How did you know those were gunshots?" Peyton didn't know about Brookes past she had managed to keep Peyton away from all the danger. Just barely. She smiled," Oh ya' know I watch a lot of movies I must pay more attention than I thought." neither Halley or Peyton believed her but the let it drop. They didn't want to upset Brooke. "alright Brooke where is the next house?" asked Peyton. Brooke was glad for the change of subject. "5105 Sunset Blvd." Peyton smiled. "Its beautiful out there." Haley laughed, "well it better be, I don't have any where else to live."  
  
15 minutes later, Peyton pulled up to 5105 Sunset Blvd. Peyton and Brooke weren't surprised they had seen the house before more than once, Haley gasped. "Oh My." Haley slumped. "You better just keep driving Peyton." Peyton and Brooke were both surprised. "why?", Haley looked at her dumbfounded as they pulled up into circle driveway. "Because I will never be able to afford this. I mean look it has a pool.. and, and" Brooke cut in, "yes it has a pol it also has a 3 car garage, a barn in the back with stables. a ponds in the back behind the barn 10 acres of land, a Jacuzzi, and water slide, basketball goal. That's the outside." Brooke and Peyton smiled at each other and Peyton took over. " The inside has 5 bedroom 5 bath. A fireplace a kitchen with a new stove, refrigerator, and oven oh and a garbage disposal. it also has a library with built in shelves already built in Ohh and the best part, walk in closets in every room and a deck. the only bad thing about this house is that the walls are white and there is no furniture except for a king size bed in every room, they are new by the way. Oh and one more thing about the house." Peyton reached into her purse and pulled out a key and tossed it to Haley. Brooke and peyton smiled at her and said in unison. "Its all yours." Haley was shocked, she couldn't speak. All mine? What in the hell did they mean by that? they couldn't, no wouldn't have bought me a house. "W-What are you talking about?" Brooke smiled and started explaining." Well your parents knew that you would come back. They bought this for you. They didn't tell us about you having a little sister tho. Not sure why but they didn't. They wanted you to have a home tho. So they sat me Luke Peyton and Nathan, and Jake down, and we all had a long talk. They gave Peyton and me the key. they Payed it off don't ask me how. They went ahead and got the biggest beds to and bought them for you.We asked why they got you such a big house if it was just you, and they said that they thought we might all want to live together there are five rooms so we were all like but there would only be 3 couples, providing you got back together with Nathan which happened. They said that the other 2 would be spare. So. here we are. Just think you would only have to pay a little bit of the bill if all of us lived here. I mean, water, electricity, and gas. I figure we should all get our own phones and internet. that way you're not paying for me to talk on the phone all day. so what do you say?" Brook finished with a hopeful face. "I say yes. Lets go explore our new house" Haley was so happy she could barely contain the excitement. After 30 minutes of exploring the house and its grounds Haley and Brooke were headed back to the café' to meet the guys for lunch tomorrow they had decided they would all more there stuff in they would start with Jake and Peyton because they had the least amount of stuff. Then Brooke and Lucas's. Then everyone would go shopping together and get Haley and her sister clothing and bedding and such. I'm finally part of a real family, thought Haley as Peyton drove out of the driveway and headed to the café'.  
  
I know there are some typos in there and im really sorry please don't judge me on that I was in a hurry when I typed this up please read and reply thanks!!! I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow. or maybe later today depends on when I get replies. 


	7. Will you be mine forever

Peyton called Jake on the way to Karens Café' to tell him to meet them there. He wasn't there when the girls showed up. Peyton had a bad feeling. He was 10 minutes late. He was never late. She tried to call him, but he wouldn't pick up his cell phone. He never put up his voice mail service. 'People call to talk to me, not a machine'. That was his moto, 'well im trying to call you Jake so why aren't you answering?? Thoughts were flashing through Peytons head at 100 mph. What if he was in a car wreck? What if nikki had come back and they toook jenny and ran off to be together? What if he was in the hospital? Was he dead? Was he alive? Peyton was so nervous, as she looked out the window and saw it started to get cloudy, great rain. As the rain came down, Luke watched Peyton from behind the counter. He felt bad, he hated lying, he knew where Jake was. So did Nathan, Haley, and Brooke. All three of them hated lying to Peyton. Luke could tell Brookes tongue was probably sore from biting it so hard, just so she could keep Jake's secret.  
  
All of a sudden Peyton perked up and turned to everyone, "He's coming. He'll be here in about 3 minutes." She got up and went behind the counter to get some coffee for her husband. Haley glanced at her watch, 11:58 exactly... no seconds after. When Jake walked through the door Haley was amazed. She looked at her watch again, it said 12:00, and 59 seconds past. Haley looked at Brooke wide eyed. Brook just shrugged, she wasn't as surprised as Haley was, Peyton had been able to tell when Jake was around, for quite some time now. It only worked on Jake, he always knew when she was around to. When Jake walked through the door, Peyton didn't even glance at him," Jake, your 11 minutes late." he just laughed and walked behind the counter to give her a kiss. "I know." She finally turned to look at him. She had wary eyes. She knew something was up. Normally he would apologize 5 times. He didn't today. Then she noticed his hands were behind his back. He had something for her, she knew it. She broke out into a bright smile, standing up straighter, she asked," what-do-ya got for me?" He couldn't help but smile, she was like a little 5 year old girl. He pulled his hands out from behind his back, in his left hand he had a dozen white roses, with a card that had a picture of Peyton and him sitting on a slide, He had his arms around her. She was sitting between his legs, facing forward. In his right hand he had a velvet box big enough to hold an expensive necklace. She took the flowers first, set them gently on the counter and took off the card, she smiled at the picture then opened it up to read what was inside.  
Peyton,  
You are my best friend  
I love you with all my heart  
My soul aches when you aren't here  
I mss you when im right beside you  
So I ask you this favor  
Please promise me,   
That you'll be mind forever.  
  
Love,  
Jake


	8. A little romance goes a long way

Peyton knew he had written the car himself. She almost cried. Almost. She passed te car off to Nathan who without reading it, passed it to Luke, he didnt read it either. He passed it to the girls who read it and quietly awwwed. Luke and Nate both rolled there eyes.  
  
Peyton gave Jake a hug. Brooke looked at Luke and smiled, "Why haven't you asked me if I'll promise to be yours forever?" Luke laughed and pulled her into his arm,"because I know you already are." He whispered, making Brooke smile. She gave him a light kiss on the cheeck, and turned around to lean against his chest. Nathan was sitting on a stool, Haley on his lap. She felt and looked so comfortable in his arms once again.  
  
Peyton smiled and took the velvet box out of Jake's hand. Inside was a silver hear shaped locket on a silver chain. Inside was a picture of Jake and Jenny, On the back there was an inscription. 'The loves of my life.' Jake smiled. "Happy early Mothers Day". Peyton laughed, "Jake it's beautiful, I'll never take it off." She turned and lifted up her hair for Jake to put the necklace on. He just stood there, he had never put a necklace on a girl. He looked at Nathan and gave him the necklace." Here Nate, I have never done this." Nate rolled his eyes, and stood up taking the necklace out of Jake's hand. Peyton laughed and turned around so Nathan could put the necklace on her instead. Haley and Brooke were cracking up. Brooke smirked and elbowed Haley lightly,"notice how the jock knows how to put on the necklace." At that everyone started laughing. Well all except for Nathan, who scowled at her."Aww, shut up twirp." He finishe with te necklace and turned to Hale."So, your taking the house on Sunset right?" Haley smiled, she liked the sound of that "Yeah. My sister will love it." She said with a bright smile. Brooke looked a little confused." Hey, Haley you never told us what your sisters name is." Everyone looked at Haley. "I didn't? Oh well her name is Heather." Luke looked shock, "Heather? You mean that little girl you always had to watch when you were like 15?" Haley grinned "yeah that's the one."  
  
Brooke sat up suddenly remembering Her, Haley and Peyton all had things that needed to be done,"Well sorry boys, but we have things to do. Haley has no clothes. Like at all, so we are going shopping." Peyton jumped in, "Yeah she doesn't have any house ware products either." Haley pretended to be offended."Excuse me girls but if I didn't have any clothes I would be naked right now." Nathan whistled. Haley laughed and walked behind the counter to get herself something to drink before they left. Nathan turned and placed 300 dollars on the counter in front of her. "To help you get started, not a lot but I get payed tomorrow so we can go get Heather some clothes, and stuff for her bed room. You two are staying with me tonight right?" Asked Nathan. Haley could barely talk."N-Nathan you- I- I mean- we- my sister and I aren't your responsibility." Nathan laughed, "To hell you aren't, take it. Heather has to sleep on the couch but it is comfortable. We can get her clothes tomorrow, school clothes, don't worry I can afford it." Haley sighed and took the 300 dollars. "I'll pay..." she was cut off by Nathan. "Take the money and get yourself some clothes, don't worry about house supplies today we can all get those when we move into the house. Your not paying me back."  
  
Brooke turned to Lucas and flipped her hand out expectantly. Luke rolled his eyes, and reached into his back pocket."alright, alright here." he handed her his credit card. Brooke took it and smirked, "Oh, thanks Luke but all I really wanted was a high five." with that Brooke turned around and walked towards the door biting the inside of her cheeks so she wouldn't laugh. Peyton turned gave Jake a hug. Then out the door the girls went, leaving the boys to stand around and talk for a little while.   
  
Haley finally felt like she was a part of the family. Nathan felt whole again. Peyton and Jake were more in love than ever. Brooke and Lucas thought they were in a perfect fairy tale. Little did they know, problems were about to begin. As Brooke walked outside, she felt like someone was watching her. She had no idea how right she was.... No Idea  
  
(HEY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, IM GONNA PUT UP A FEW MORE IN A MINUTE OR TWO. IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!!! ILL BE MORE RESPONSIBLE FROM NOW ON PROMISE ENJOY!!!)


	9. a bad time at the mall? Is that possible...

The girls had decided to go t the mall. They were walking from store to store, when Brooke stopped dead in her tracks. It couldn't be him.... could it? No she wouldn't believe it, she started walking again catching up with Peyton and Haley. "Hey, what took you so long?" Asked Peyton. Lie!! No I cant lie. They are my best friends, funny the same reason why I cant tell them the truth is the same reason I wont lie to them... A version of the truth yeah a version that works. "Oh I thought I saw someone I knew." Brooke left it at that. They stopped at Dip N' Dots, and each ordered chocolate."Ahhh.. I love Ice cream of the future." Said Haley taking a bit. Brooke felt like someone was watching her. Or worse all three girls." Ill be right back girls im gonna run to the bathroom." before the could reply she turned and headed in the opposite direction. She felt sweaty, she could barely breathe. That feeling was all to familiar. When she got to the bathroom she she leaned over a sink, pulled her hair back and stared splashing her face with cold water. When she looked up into the mirror there were two faces looking back. Only one was hers.


	10. suspicious friends

Ok, so is it just me or is Brooke acting really weird today?" Asked Haley. Peyton took another bite of her Ice Cream. "Yeah, I don't know what her deal is, and what about earlier? She never watches movies with gunshots, and the ones she does watch.. Well lets just say there has to be another way she knew." Peyton stopped to look at some sketch books in a new art store. Thinking about buying one. Haley stood there daydreaming, she wanted to know what was wrong with Brooke. She was brought back to reality when Peyton shook her and told her they needed to get to the bathroom, she didn't feel good. However she forgot about her upset stomach when her and Haley entered the bathroom to see, Brooke lying on the floor unconscious  
  
(REALLY SHORT I KNOW. NEXT ONE IS LONGER PLEASE R&R, R&R,R&R)


	11. Loving friends and chinese food

Brooke blinked her eyes open and saw the white walls. It took her a few minutes to see clearly. When she could she started looking around the room memorizing, and taking in every detail. Measuring in her head how many steps it would take to get to the door, about 13. She laide her head back remembering exactly what happened in the bathroom.   
  
[flash back]  
He can im, threw a rope around her neck, he had caught her off guard. She still fought back though she knew she could win. She kicked him and he dropped the rope she turned to face him. She was ready for this fight, she had trained long hours. Brooke knew she was ready. That is when he pulled the knife, she made one wrong move. And it almost took her life she knew. You see he was right handed, she thought he would cut across her going for her right side. When she spun around to kick him, she took her eyes off of him for 2 seconds, that's all it took for him to switch hands and cut her with his left hand slicing her left arm front to back. She stumbled back but quickly got back on her feet ready to finish the fight before she could stand up all the way, from falling back on the sinks he charged her, knife in hand. She remembered feeling the blood rush out of her and falling to the ground and then there was Peyton and Haley, she remembered hearing there screams and trying to reassure them she was ok, but she couldn't talk. Then there were men and women in white masks, doctors she figured. Then she fell asleep into a dark whole. That was the last thing she remembered.   
[end flashback]  
  
Brooked moved the hospital gown, and saw where she had been stabbed. She had stitches and a big red scar. She covered it back p and laid her head down. Just then the door opened, she quickly shut her eyes. She didn't to talk to anyone. Not even Lucas. Especially not Lucas she needed time to think. Then she smelled something... she knew that smell it was... Chinese food. She smiled lightly. Only one person would bring her Chinese while she was in the hospital. The only one of her friends that believed it was actually the food of the gods. She felt the same way about it. She also knew this friend wouldn't ask questions. She opened her eyes a little and saw there back turned toward her. "Hey, Nate." He jumped a good ten feet. Then spun on her, ready to kill. "Damn Brooke you scared me to death, don't think just because your in a hospital bed I wont hurt you." She knew he wouldn't though. He was smiling the whole time he said it. She looked at him innocently than glanced at the Chinese food bags. "You bring me any?" Nathan was still pretending to be upset. "Yes." he handed her sweet and sour chicken, and egg roll and some fried rice. "I don't know why I did though." Brooke laughed. "Cuz' ya love me!" Nathan rolled his eyes and sat down. He turned on the T.V. and flipped right to the game. Brooke remembered when her and Nate used to do this. He'd bring over food. They would watch T.V., eat etc. etc. He used to spend the night at her house. They were as close As Haley and Lucas was. That changed when he started dating her best friend, and she started dating all of his friends. Brooke laughed."well its been a while since we did this. Just the two of us. "Nathan smiled sadly, "yeah it has.. Im just sorry it has to be under these circumstances." They sat in silence until they were done eating. Nathan then got up and went outside to call Lucas. Haley, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake, all showed up about 10 minutes later. Lucas rushed to Brookes side when he entered the room throwing himself practically on top of her giving her the biggest hug he could manage. "I'm so happy your ok.?" Haley walked over and leaned against Nathan who was now sitting on the over large window sill. Peyton and Jake wrapped in each others arms sat down on the over stuffed leather couch. Lucas sat on the bed with Brooke in his arms. Everyone sat with there significant other. Peyton started talking first informing, Brooke that she had been in the hospital 3 days. Haley told her about how she would get to meet Heather, when she got out of the hospital later today. Jake told her everyone was moving into "The Ranch House" as it is now known as. Luke told her she had no inuires worse than bruises and scrapes, other than the stab wound. After everyone was done explaining what had been going on. They all sat there in a semi-awkward silence. Each person off in there own world. They all knew what the other was thinking, Brooke knew what everyone was thinking to, She had decided to tell them the whole truth if they asked, and only if they asked. She didn't think anyone would actually ask yet. She was yet again wrong. Suddenly to everyone's surprise including his own, Jake stood up, looking directly into her eyes. "That's it im tired of this, everyone wants to know but no one will ask. Well im gonna ask: Brooke who did this do you? And why did they do it?" Everyone sat there Looking at Jake then, Brooke, and then each other Then back to Jake. Brooke took a couple deep breaths as Jake sat back down. Here goes nothing, she thought as she took a deep sigh and began explaining her story. The one No one knew about.  
  
(Ok here you are. R&R!! You Meet heather in the next chapter!!! Im gonna wait until I get some replies before I go on, or at least I plan to. Anyways please r and r thanks )


	12. A little OneOnOne between strangers

Heather dedided she was going to go for a walk. She was alone and didnt know where she would end up but it was a small town. How could anyone get lost? even if they were brand new. She walked past Karens Cafe. Heather met Karen the day after she arrivesd. She met Deb and Dan. Dam promised her he would let hr have an older car when she turned 16 in a month. She already knew wich one she wanted. Haley ha gotten one yesterday, a black suburba for when the whole gang went ou. She ofcourse met Peyton and Jake There were cool. She turned out to be an artist like Peyton. Jake promised to teach her how to play guitar. He said maybe they could do something at open mic him and her. She was a great singer like Haley.She fell in love with Jenny, and told Jake and Peyton she would babysit for her everyonce in a while. Lucas told her her about some good authors. She really loved to read. They had the same taste in books. She was told that Brooke-one she got out of the hospital and was feeling better- would teach her some routines, since Heather wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad. Heather was really excited about that. Haley also told her that they were gonna get horses. She liked Nathan the best out of all of Haleys friends. He was really funny, just like a big kid. Heather and Nathan had already played several pranks on Haley. They played basketball together too. Every night since she arrived in tree hill. the first night everyon went, the next 3 nights it was just Heather Haley and Nate. then a few nights it was just Nathan and Heather. She liked it that way. One on one.Heather thought Nathan was perfect for her sister.  
  
Heather was at the Rivercourt shooting baskets when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw a big broad shouldered figure walking toward her basketball in hand. She couldnt see his face because he was wearing a hoodie. She didnt want to meet anyone she wanted to turn and run but she couldnt. She was looking for a way out. the only way was to go straight, the way he was coming. 'just ignore him'. She thought to herself, then she turned around and started shooting again. the guy looked up, she could feel his eyes on her. She keptshooting. She hear dribbling,good, he is gettin the messge. Just then nother basketall went flying over her head and straight into the basket. It bounced towards Heather. Out of havit she caught it She turned and passed the ball to him then walked off the court walking over to the picnic table she tooke off her jaket wich left her in a sports bra and jeans. Heather tookd a drink of her water, turned and walked back to the court leaving her ball on the bench. The boy smiled at her. It was a nice smile she wouldnt mind seeing it day after day. He passed her the ball and the game began. They played and played for 3 hours straight. He ended up winning by 1 point. score was 175-174. Heather was pleased with the way she played. The stranger seemed a bit surprised but hid it well. Heather alked back over to the picnic table and took a drink, then tossed him her bottle when she realized he was looking at it longingly. He smiled and Drank the rest of what was in the bottle. Heather grabed her jacker and basketball, then started to walk away. she didint want to give him her name. He had to work for that. When she turned to go he waved to her, she waved back and ran off, all the way home.When she got hom, she fell asleep thinking abut that smile.


	13. explanations at the hospital

"I was into some really bad tings with some really bad people." Brooke said. Everyone was sitting aound her hospital bed. Brooke continued."There was this guy. He.. he promised me all sorts of things. A car Money love.... Protection. He told me he would never force his hand. Well it was all lies." Brooke could feel how tense Luke was, sitting beside her. "Did he hit you?" Brooke flinched at the question. "yes." He didnt say anything for fear at he would upset Brooke. "Anyways, I got tired of it aftr a few months. I tried to leave him, he came after me. He found out that i knew he was and still is a drug dealer. So he hwas been sending people after me. I took alot of classes one on one with a trainer. I can hold my own and i have in evey one of the fights. After a while he started threatening he would come after you." Brooke said looking at Peyton. "Me? W-Why me?" Brooke gave her a small smile." Cauz' Peyt. you're the only family i had at the time. My parents were always gone, so that left you. He never did thought he just kept sending men after me. The first couple of them were easy no big deal.Then they got worse. The last one was the first time with a weapon. Most of the time i sent them home with broken bones. Sometimes i was so caught off guard we both gave up. I never lost a fight.I dont plan to start anytime soon. The next time, he will be there. The all mighty one." Brooke rolled her eyes."I'll have to fight him next,I know I will."  
Lucas looked up at her. "Whats his name Brooke?" Brooke shook her head. "No.I am not telling you. You are not fighting this one for me. this is my fight." Lucas had to laugh at her stubborness. "I just want his name Brooke. I wont go after him." Brooke sighed. He would never give up, she knew it. "Gabe-Gabe Cooke."


	14. a new memeber of the family

When Heather woke up it was dar5k ouside, she woke to the sound of voices. She stood up and walked down stairs. She smiled when shye realized it was Nathan and haley.  
"Shhh. Be quiet Haley." Scolded Nathan. Haley laughed, "Nate calm down, we aren't going to wake heather up" Heather burst into the kitchen where haley and Nathan were. "Actually you are." She gave haley a pointed look. Nathan looked at haley with and I-told-you-so grin. Heather smiled, "So, how is Brooke?" After haley and Nathan told her everything they were told at the hospital, Heather couldn't do anything but sit there with her mouth practically to the floor. She couldn't even form words. After a minute or two, she said, "Wow, talk about drama in a small town. So what's gonna happen now?" Heather asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. "We don't know, I suppose she will fight gabe." Nathan didn't like the sound of that at all. They all said goodnight, Heather had decided not to tell them about the stranger. She could here Haley and Nathan talking in the next room. It started to thunder and lightning. 5 minutes later it was pouring rain. Heather heard something outside. Since they were on the ground floor, Heather got up and opened the door. There sat the cutest dog she had ever seen.

At hearing his front door open Nathan got up and walked into the living room. "OH HELL NO." he said as soon as he saw her sitting inside his front door with a soaking wet dog, and a big grin.

Heather jumped when she heard Nathan's voice. Haley was standing behind Nathan fighting the urge to run over and pet the cute dog. Heather saw Haley's eyes soften and at that moment she knew they were keeping the dog. ."Please Nathan, he is so cute.." As if on cue, the dog jumped up and pranced over to Nathan, jumping up on his back paws, placing his front on Nathan's chest knocking Nate back a few steps. "Get off me, dummy" Nathan said pushing the dog to the floor. "No, Heather we can not have a dog!" Haley walked over to the dog and started petting him. "Oh, Nathan he is cute. And we are moving into a new house...a big house..lots of land for him to run around on" Nathan looked at Haley, in shock. "Yeah, a big house...for him to ruin!!! Heather im sorry but no." Haley and Heather looked up at Nathan both giving him sad puppy dog eyes. "Please Nathan???" they asked in unison. He sighed in defeat, the girls started jumping up and down squealing. Haley ran over to the drawer in the kitchen and got some paper and a pen out and started writing things down for them to get tomorrow for the dog. Heather grinned at Haley, "So what are we naming him?" She already knew the answer. "Rover" they both shouted in unison. Nathan grabbed his jacket and headed to the front door. "I'll be right back." He shouted across the apartment, not waiting to explain where he was going he left. Heather and haley sat there writing things down. And playing with the dog. Heather was sitting on the couch watching Haley and Rover play, when Nathan walked in with a sack in his hands. He went and sat down beside the dog, "Come here mutt." He said, taking a double cheese burger and medium fries out of the sack and filling setting the bowl of water he had gotten out of the kitchen. Feeding the dog the food, Nathan started to grow a soft spot for the flee ball. "He is to stay off the furniture." He said looking at both girls. He then got up and took Haley into there bedroom telling Heather goodnight again.

Nathan came back into the living room 3 hours later at 3 in the morning to get some water for Haley, when he saw Heather and the dog curled up on the couch bed. I'll talk to her about it in the morning, he told himself sternly. But when the morning came he said nothing.

LIKE IT LOVE IT??? REPLY, IM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, I WAS IN THE PROCESS OF MOVING AND I WAS SO BUSY IM GONNA START UPDATING A LOT MORE. I PROMISE!!!!


	15. problems in paradise

Authors Note: its moving day. And everyone is moving brooke hasn't told anyone but she has already set up the meeting with Gabe. She doesn't want anyone to know, but come on that wouldn't be a fun story now would it......

"Come on boys get your asses down here and help with the rest of the boxes!!!" Peyton yelled to the guys who were on the 2nd floor, looking for there Cd's. "Ahhh, here we go." Nathan said putting the CD box down beside the player and popped one in. Music suddenly started playing. They all headed back down, and each took two boxes, while the girls started with the little furniture (bed frames, mattresses, etc.) By 3:00 in the afternoon they were finished with moving everything and they all started to head into the house to start unpacking when Heather, heard footsteps behind her, with the other 6 people in front of her she figured it was Rover, she hadn't seen him since 8:00 that morning when the brought the first load over and he took off the back of the house. She turned around ready to greet the dog, when she saw beautiful brown eyes, looking at her...beautiful brown eyes that didn't belong to her dog. "Hi." Said the cute stranger. Heather suddenly recognized him. He was the guy from the basketball courts the other night. "Hi." She replied, hoping that everyone had went ahead into the house, and hadn't noticed she was outside still. No such luck. "Who is your friend Heather?" asked Nathan coming up from behind Heather. She flinched at the sound of her name, she didn't want this stranger to know her name. "I don't know who he is." Nathan looked at the boy, and sized him up, he had to be about 18 or 19 years old. "I'm Seth, Your daughter is an excellent basketball player." Said Seth in his nicest voice. Nathan, had thought about correcting him on Heather being his daughter but decided to use that mistake to his advantage. "Thank you" Heather feeling suddenly brave, stood up a little straighter, wich was hard considering she was already as straight as a flagpole. "What are you doing here?" She asked Seth. He smiled at her, and she felt her knees buckle. She did her best, to be strong. "No, I was gonna ask you the same thing. I live over there." He turned and pointed at the house across the street. OH Shit!! Heather couldn't believe it.. besides her parents hating her and being really poor in NYC, she had always had good luck, got good grades. Why did that have to change now? "Oh, I didn't know that..." She tried to smile at him but couldn't get herself to do it. Nathan thankfully jumped in at that time, sensing her uneasiness. My name is Nathan, Nathan Scott. This is Heather James." He then noticed everyone was now gathered around and began to introduce everyone. "The blond girl is Peyton, that's her husband Jake. That is Brooke and her husband Lucas. And this is Haley." He finished with putting his arm around Haley's shoulders. "Your wife?" Seth guessed. Nathan smiled at the sound of that. "Not yet." He answered, and felt Haley tense beside him, he decided not to mention it right now. Everyone stood there in an awkward silence wandering what was going on. Seth finally broke the silence. "Well I guess I should go. I was just coming over to introduce myself and to see if you wanted to go play a game of basketball tonight?" He said looking hopefully at Heather. "Sure." Seth sighed with relief. "Great, i'll pick you up around 7:30? Oh and here, you left this at the courts. Bye." He turned and jogged off to his house. Heather looked down at her what he had put in her hands and started to laugh. "I'm gonna go start unpacking." She turned and headed off to the house, running up the stairs to her room, she looked at the piece of paper in her hand: _when you're alone call me, 731-8953. _

_Seth_

Heather started unpacking, hanging up all her clothes and setting up her bed throwing all her old stuffed animals into her closet in a box. Setting up her bookcase, and all her little knick knacks. Then she started to set up her computer. She still didn't believe that Nathan had bought her a computer. Once she set that up, it was 6:00, She picked up her phone and dialed the number she spent 15 minutes memorizing. When he answered, she didn't know what to do. "Hello?" Heather stood there in a minute then realized she wasn't talking. "Hi, you know I don't remember ever having a piece of paper that had some guy I don't eve know's phone number on it." Said Heather. Seth laughed, "Are you sure? Well my mistake, but since you now have my number your obligated to call. So we still on for some basketball tonight?" Heather could tell he was smiling. She started to feel more relaxed around him. "Yeah Sure, umm just so you know Nathan isn't my dad." She couldn't stop thinking about that comment. That Seth had made. It made her feel somewhat happy when Nathan didn't correct him. "Oh, sorry.. is he your brother?" Asked Seth. Heather smiled, brother yeah that was more like it. "Sort of, Haley is my sister and her and Nathan are going out. My Parents are dead. But I was living with my sister before that happened. It's a long story." Seth, frowned," I'm sorry to hear about your parents did they live here what were there names?" Heather grinned at his concern. "Mary and Johnny James." Seth's Heart stopped. NO, that can't be true. No way. "wow im really sorry to hear about that, listen ill pick you up tonight at 7:00 ok? Talk to you then bye." With that he hung up. Heather hung up the phone to and started to get on the computer wondering what had made Seth get off in such a hurry.

Meanwhile at Seth's house, he was running through his halls to his brothers room. "We've got a problem Gabe"

WHAT DO YOU THINK??? YOU LIKE IT??? I HOPE SO PLEASE PLEASE REPLY!!!


	16. A basketball date gone bad

Heather was ready to go by 7:15. She stayed hidden in her room; until Seth arrived he was escorted up to her room, by Nathan. "Hey." Seth felt kind of awkward with Nathan standing there, he didn't let it show. "Hey, you ready to go?" Heather grabbed her basketball and they all headed down stairs. "Bye Haley!" Heather shouted through the kitchen door before heading out the front with Seth right behind her, and Nathan right behind him. When they got outside Nathan stayed on the porch and watched Seth and Heather walk to his car and climb in. He turned around and walked up stairs and into Luke's bedroom, where Luke and Jake were sitting on the floor playing videogames. "There is something off about that Seth kid." Said Nathan. He sat down on the floor beside Jake who grinned, and said, "Hmmm. Maybe the fact that he isn't a kid, Nate he is like 18 years old...." Nathan grimaced. "Yeah and Heather is like 15..." At that moment the 3 girls walked into the room, Haley was wearing a wide grin, "She is 16 Nathan, and she can take care of herself. She has a cell phone if anything goes wrong. Stop worrying." Haley sat down beside Nathan. While Brooke took a spot on the floor by Lucas who was turning off the game and Peyton sat beside Jake who was sitting back up. "So, what are we doing tonight boys?" Asked Brooke. Lucas looked over at Jake, and they both turned to Nathan.. "Well we were thinking, about maybe going to play some basketball." Suddenly Nathan caught on, he didn't think Haley knew that was where Heather was going. Surprised again. "And just where were you three planning on going to play some basketball?" Haley asked. "Well probably the courts..." Said Lucas with a sweet grin on his face. "I don't know think so, I know for a fact there are two kids over at the courts.. who are having a good time and don't need any overprotective men coming to the rescue, if you three want to play basketball, your gonna stay here and play outside, on our courts." Said Haley. The three guys got up and grabbed there basketball and started walking outside. Nathan started muttering half way down the stairs not knowing that Haley could hear him. "Don't see why we have to use the home courts when we are all grown adults and the kids get to drive 15 minutes away. Just so they have some damned privacy." Haley who was trying her hardest not to laugh, yelled down the stairs. "I heard that Nathan!" Brooke and Peyton were giggling on the bed. At the sound of Haley's voice Nathan flinched and walked outside. Haley turned to the girls when she heard the door slam and started laughing.

Heather goes for the lay up and BOOM 2 points for her the score is 100 to 98 in favor of Heather. Seth is starting to get mad and starts to pound to court with his feet harder and harder as he runs faster and faster, He couldn't believe he had to start playing his hardest in the 2nd quarter. He was starting to feel embarrassed, if he lost he could lie and say he let her win, but they would both know that was a lie. She could tell he was starting to get frustrated he wasn't a good loser. They called halftime and decided to sit down and get a drink. "Your good for a girl." Said Seth, with a grin on his face. Heather smiled. "Yeah, that's probably why I'm kicking your ass eh?" Suddenly that grin faded from his face, Heather knew she had hit a sore spot. She was actually happy she had gotten under his skin a little. They sat there talking about nothing in particular, when they went to play again they saw headlights. 'no, not this anything but this Heather thought as she realized what was going on, Seth was pulling her through the woods they were running at full speed. Keep going. Just keep running. Don't stop, don't BOOOOOM!!!!!


	17. gun shots and mystery letters

Brooke was at home watching the News when she heard about the shootings at Riverside. As soon as she heard about it she called Haley and Nathan into the living room with her and Lucas. The four of them sat there in complete silence as they watched the helicopter fly over the basketball courts. Nathan was so nervous, he was praying to god that Heather and Seth, mainly Heather, were alright. He got up and grabbed his cell to call Heather but she didn't pick up. He heard the blood curdling scream from Haley, and turned to look at the T.V. and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Run Heather, don't stop now just keep running come on we're gonna be alright don't give up please don't give up." Seth was scared to death, he had never been so worried in his life. When he heard the first gun shot go off he felt his hear sink as he turned to see Heather, with blood pouring down her left arm. They kept running with Seth pulling Heather, he didn't know exactly where to take her. He was headed West which was the way home... if he could get Heather home soon he could drop her off and then come back here. He had a feeling he knew who the shooter was. Finally he got to the main road and they kept running, five more minutes they were sprinting up Heathers drive way. Seth didn't knock before busting through the door. He set Heather down on the couch beside Haley, turned and ran off shouting back, "I have to try to stop him."

When Seth got back to the Riverside courts, he heard men shouting and ran through the woods to find them. When he came to an opening he saw 5 police officers surrounding a young man with a gun in his hand. It wasn't who Seth had thought it was going to be. Which was a good thing. Finally after 10 minutes of talking calmly to the boy one of the police officers was able to get his gun off him. He was then cuffed and taken to jail. Seth ran to his car in a hurry to get back to Heathers house and se if she was going to be alright. When he arrived there, he saw a familiar truck in the driveway. He couldn't remember who's it was. He walked to the front door and knocked, when Peyton answered and saw who it was, she backed up and let him inside he went straight to Heathers side, Kneeling down beside her on the couch. She looked a lot better. There was a big bandage on her arm. "I'm so sorry." He didn't know why he said it, he knew it wasn't his fault that this happened but he felt responsible for her. When he heard a door open behind him and saw Dan Scott. He had to hold himself down, he always disliked that man. But then again he was never one to get along with betrayers. Seth sat down beside Heather on the couch and wraped his arms around her. Nathan came into the room 10 seconds later and was shocked to find that he didn't feel like he needed to pummel Seth's head into the ground. Haley was in the kitchen crying to Brooke and Lucas. The poor girl had been so scared.

When Dan saw Seth sitting beside heather he tensed just a bit. The boy had never seemed to like him and he wasn't sure why. What was he doing here with his arms around Heather? Dan came as soon as he heard Heather was at Riverside, by the time he had gotten to there house. She was unconscious, when she woke up he was the one standing over her. Asking if she was alright, or if she needed anything. All she had wanted to know was where the hell was Seth and why could she not feel her left arm. Dan had a hard time explaining things considering he dindt know all the answers himself. After all that comforting all Heather wanted was this boy. She looked so comfortable in his arms.

Heather was scared out of her mind when she woke up and no one knew where Seth was. She had never felt like that for anyone and it scared her that she now did. When he sat beside her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her she couldn't have been more happier.

Brooke didn't know what it was about Seth, but there was just something she didn't like. He reminded her of someone. She was shocked to hear the doorbell ring but got up and answered it anyways. Knowing no one else wanted to.When she saw the doorbell left on the porch had her name on it she went still. Who would send her something at 11:00 at night?? She picked it up and nearly fainted when she read the note inside the envelope.

10:00, tomorrow night. Riverside courts

CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU. COME PREPARED.


	18. Tree Hill safe town? Yeah right

Seth was sitting in his room when Gabe walked in. "Hey, brother." Seth spun around in his chair and glared at Gabe. "Don't you hey brother me damnit. I could kill you right now. You had no right to shoot at us like that. Whether you knew you wouldn't hit me or not that's not the point. You could seriously have hurt Heather damn you." Seth was more mad than he had ever been, and he was prepared to prove it. Gabe had done things like this before shot at Seth and his Date or played cops when Seth was making out with a girl in his backseat, no matter how much Seth loved his brother, he knew Gabe could really be an ass sometimes. Gabe lifted his hands, in an innocent fashion. "I have no idea what your talking about. When did you get shot at? OH MY GOD!! You were at the Riverside courts last night weren't you? Well hate to break it to you little brother, but that wasn't me shooting at you. I don't care about Heather." Gabe sat down on Seth's bed. "then who the hell shot at us?" Asked Seth. Gabe could tell he was really pissed about almost getting Heather hurt. "I heard it was Garreth. Why don't you go talk to him about it?" Gabe flinched as his brother got up and was already running down the stairs and slamming the door before Gabe could say anything. 'Perfect now he is away, I can kill Brooke without him knowing it. These people around here are so stupid. She thinks she can fight me and win ill show that bitch. Tonight, ill show her tonight. Right now I have other things to do. Got to get that other little bitch corrupting his brothers head. As soon as he did away with her, he could be the one screwing up his brothers life. Seth will find it devastating to find his new love gone forever...... but what shall I do with the body?? So many possibilities.' Gabe started to laugh as he got up and walked out of his brothers room, and down to his sanctuary. Oh the possibilities you had when you were creative.

Heather was happy, she had the perfect boyfriend. Her life was perfect, she thought as she walked down the streets to Karen's Café. Karen said she needed some help. Luke and Nathan were possibly going to be the new head coaches for the THH basketball team males and females. Heather was happy about that. She loved basketball and definitely had thoughts about trying out in two weeks when school started. Karen said that if Heather liked the job and was responsible enough she could work after school and on weekends. Heather was psyched, with money from a job at Karen's she could pay for gas for the car Dan was gonna let her have. When she arrived at Karen's Café, she walked inside, hearing the familiar sound of the bell on the door jingling. "Hey, come on get an apron on, its open mic night so we are gonna be busy. This will test your skills, even Lucas and Nathan have a hard time on open mic night." Karen tossed an apron to Heather and began to explain how everything worked. Heather caught on quickly wich was a good thing because about an hour after she arrived about 20 teenagers showed up. 'here goes nothing' she thought to herself as she headed over to get there order.

Karen watched as Heather handled everything with ease the whole night. She was practically running the place by herself. She would be perfect for the job, she reminded Karen of Haley. She always loved Haley as if she was her own. It broke her heart when she left. Now she was back and no one could be happier.

As everyone started clearing out Heather started cleaning things up. It amazed Karen at how professional she looked. When they were all done cleaning up Heather told Karen goodbye, and headed out the door on her way home, declining the invite for a ride home. It was dark out, but she was told that the shooting last night wasn't about her. She was tired of being afraid.............My oh My how she would regret that decision


	19. time to finish things

Gabe had never been more excited. He loved this part of a kill almost more than he loved the kill itself...almost. He was walking down Main St. when he saw Heather. 'she shouldn't be out this late at night on her own. Is she stupid 9:00 something? She was shot at yesterday and today she is walking down the street alone at .Dumb girl.' Of course in Gabe's opinion all women were stupid. Brooke Scott was the worst. He hated her with a passion as soon as he took care of Heather he would move onto Brooke, he couldn't wait to get to her. She was going to be fun.

"A pretty young girl such as yourself shouldn't be out alone at this time of night. Especially with the shootings last night. It's not safe." Gabe told Heather as he walked up to her. Heather stopped suddenly when she heard his voice. "I'll be fine I can take care of myself." Suddenly Gabe through his arms around her and put the rag he had in his hands up to her nose. "Breath deeply Heather this will all be over soon." He hoisted her over his shoulder and started to walk down the street turning into a dark alley where he had left his car. Placing her in the back seat he heard his cell phone go off. He grabbed it and hit accept. "Hey brother, how are you doing?" he said into the phone. "what the fuck is going on Gabe? Garreth has been out of town for the last month. What is happening Gabe? Gabe smiled as he heard his brother was finally starting to get it. "why dear brother I don't know what you're talking about. Oh, I have to go. I've got a little unfinished business with a certain player of some sorts." Gabe thought he should give Seth a hint as to what was happening, he was most proud when Seth started to investigate and started asking questions. 'I have taught him so well. It's a shame I might have to kill him.' Seth was starting to have his doubts about where his brother was. "What are you talking about Gabe? What player?" Seth had walked up the drive to Heathers house he wanted to see her, but he stopped in the middle of the walkway so he could talk to Gabe. "I'm so sorry Seth but I have to go, ill call you later bye." Gabe hung up. Seth was tempted to call him back, but thought better of it that would only piss him off. Seth continued the walk up to the front door and knocked. Haley let him in and told him he could wait for Heather she was supposed to be home in a few minutes. Seth thanked her and walked up to her room. Closing the door behind him, he began to look at her stuff. He saw an old yearbook and started to flip through it he got to the sports part and saw a blown up picture of Heather she looked so beautiful, under he picture was 'Player of the Year' he kept flipping through the pages until, he realized something flipping back to heathers picture he read the words again, then he heard Gabe's voice "I've got a little unfinished business with a certain player of some sorts." Seth jumped up and started running down the stairs, almost knocking Lucas over. He kept running, all the way outside he jumped in his car and took off. If he was right, he knew where Heather was, and why she wasn't back yet. He also knew where Gabe was and what he was about to do. If he was right.....

Brooke was in her room getting ready, she was dressed in loose fitted jeans, and a black t-shirt. She wasn't scared, far from it actually. She was excited and ready to end this. She had not told anyone about the letter she received. She was pulling her hair back when Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley came storming into her room without knocking. "hey guys what's up?" Lucas walked up to her grabbing her roughly by the arm and spun her around. He was furious. "No how about you tell us whats up with you? Where the hell did this note come from?" Lucas handed her the note, she didn't have to read it to know what it was. She looked him in the eyes, not about to back down. "This is a problem, _my problem_. Not yours, mine. This is over tonight. Lucas was scared, he knew she wasn't about to back down. "What and you didn't think I would want to be there?" Brooke looked at as if he was stupid. "There is no way you are coming. If you are there, if you show up, your gonna try to jump in I cant have you do that. Your not coming." She was trying to sound stern but what she really wanted to do was to let him come so he could see her, so he could realize how she can take care of herself. "You forget Brooke I know where this is happening I'm coming, and so are they, we are all going, and you can't stop us" Brooke turned around and grabbed her knife, then left. "If you come you need to stay back and not jump in, if you do, you'll only piss him off more, wich will result in getting me killed." With that she walked out, slamming the front door. She got in her car and started to drive, only she wasn't headed to Riverside. She had one stop to make first. Driving down the highway, she turned on her cell phone, and called up an old friend. "Get ready, it ends tonight I'm on my way be ready when I get there. We have 40 minutes. Bye" Brooke hung up and turned her radio on:

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

When Brooke got off the highway, she turned her music down, and rolled her windows up. She pulled up to the house she hadn't been to in over 3 years. It still looked the same a little worn but still big as ever, Brooke was almost jealous of this house when she was younger. Now that she was married, and lived in a big house with the people she loved the most she was happy. She pulled up and honked, when she saw the figure running from the house she unlocked the doors, the person got in, and shut the door, Brooke hit the lock button and hit the gas. They sat in silence for 20 minutes when Brooke spoke she did so with confidence. "So are you ready to end this?" The girl turned a bit in her seat and smiled at Brooke, "You bet." Theresa smiled and they continued to drive to Riverside in silence.


	20. Finally Things Are Over, or are they?

Lucas was speeding down main St. in the suburban Haley had gotten from Dan. Behind him were Jake and Peyton, Nathan sat in the front, and Haley was in the very back. Haley wasn't crazy about letting Lucas drive her car, but back at the house when he demanded the keys. She felt she had no choice. So here she sat in the back of HER car waiting for it to collide with another vehicle. It didn't though. They were five minutes from Riverside. She wasn't sure how this night would end up. She hoped to hell Heather would call soon though. She was beginning to worry.

When Brooke and Theresa arrived at River court, they both took 3 deep breaths just like they had been taught before exiting the car and walking to the middle of the courts. When they heard something they turned around and saw Heather tied up to the basketball goal at the far end of the court. Brooke, after realizing who it was, began to run over to her Theresa right behind her but they both stopped when they Heard Gabe's voice. They both slowly turned around. They were as of now face to face with Gabe. Brooke felt like strangling him for what he did to Heather, to her, to Theresa. Brooke was ready for her revenge. "Hello, my precious's, how are you two?" Gabe had a sick sadistic smile on his face. Theresa broadened her shoulders, when she answered. She was practically daring Gabe to try and mess with her. All three of them knew it. "What the hell is your problem Gabe? Why did you do this to that poor girl? What does she have to do with any of this huh? She can't be over 17 years old. My God, you're a pathetic man." Theresa knew Gabe heard that last part, because he flinched. 'Good she thought, I'm starting to get to him.' Brooke would have jumped in and started to bash Gabe to, but she was too busy concentrating on the figure moving around in the tree's behind Gabe. 'Now who could that be??' She wondered as she saw it move again. She knew it wasn't Luke and the way she knew that is because, she saw the suburban about 100 yards out. And five figures walking slowly and cautiously towards the courts .'Stay back Luke just this once trust me and stay back.' Suddenly :Lucas stopped and made everyone bend down low to the ground. They all had dark colors on so you really couldn't see them. Brooke turned her attention back to Gabe. "We end this tonight Gabe, and tell you what since you are the underdog. We're gonna let you pick how we do this." Gabe might have been a bit crazy, but he surely wasn't stupid. "it's simple, first I kill you, and then I kill you." He said pointing to Theresa first and then to Brooke. Theresa stepped forward as Brooke stepped back. Brooke knew Gabe really could kill Theresa, she hadn't practiced as long and hard as Brooke had. It was personal with Brooke. Theresa was just here because she hated the guy more than anyone....except Brooke.

Theresa walked right up to Gabe, they were practically touching toes. She leaned in and whispered. "Bring everything you got and your still gonna go down. One way or another Gabe, you're gonna go down." At that instant, Gabe grabbed the small pocket knife out of this pants pocket and slid it into Theresa's lower abdomen, she went down fast and hard. Brooke saw it all in slow motion. She ran to Theresa's side but was pushed away by Gabe. 'So the fight begins.' Brooke thinks as the adrenaline starts to build. She moves with her heartbeat. Block,hit,block,hit,block,hit. And again. She does great for the first five minutes. Everyone including Gabe is impressed. She had gotten good. Gabe started to get more advanced wanting to see how much she could really take. Every hit he threw, was thrown right back at him.

Heather had been working on the rope that tied her to the pole for the last hour. Watching Brooke fight was memorizing. She wanted to stop and just watch, it was like an action movie. But she knew that girl over there that came here with Brooke was fading in and out of consciousness, Finally Heather got her rope undone and ran over to the girl, She somehow, hoisted her up on her shoulder and started to walk toward Lucas and everyone. She saw them when they first arrived. She was surprised that Gabe had not seen her but then again, he was having to pay all of his attention to Brooke. Finally heather got close enough that Lucas and Nathan came over to help. Seeing it was Theresa Nathan put her in the backseat and ordered Jake and Peyton to take her to the hospital check her in and get right back as soon as possible. They did so, and soon it was just Haley,Lucas,Heather and Nathan standing there. All four of them trying hard not to break down at the site of Heather. Suddenly Heather felt an arm slide around her shoulders. She was surprised when she looked up and saw Nathan there supporting her. She had not realized how tired she was until she had the chance to lean up against him.

Brooke was doing very well, or so she liked to think. She knew heather had gotten Theresa out of danger. Unlike Gabe, She could do more than one thing at a time. She finally decided it was time. She whipped around pulled out her knife and stabbed him. She only got his lower left side though. He had managed to outsmart her on that maneuver. Brooke regained control and started to fight regularly throwing her knife to the ground when suddenly she hard a loud BANG. She knew that sound. Just like she knew it the day her, Haley, and Peyton had gotten shot at. The sound of Death. The sound of a gun shot. That's when she saw Gabe hit the ground with a loud thud. She was so surprised, she just stood there. She felt arms come around her and squeeze her tighter than she had ever been squeezed before. It was Lucas. At that moment, she knew things were finally over. She looked around trying to find out who had shot Gabe, when she saw Heather start to walk where Gabe was, she saw Heather kneel down, right next to Seth. Everyone walked over, just in time to hear Seth say, "Goodbye Brother."

Brooke felt all the color drain from her face, as did everyone else. She couldn't believe it.


	21. conlusions

ONE MONTH LATER

Seth had been bugging Heather ever since that night. Atleast five times a day he would say I love you or how are you feeling. It was annoying but she knew he was really sorry for what happened. Theresa was doing better. She was back at her house. She came over regulary she was like a part of the family. School started in 2 weeks. Heather was very excited. Heather was getting a car from Dan, in 1 week on her 16th birthday. Heather was going to be a sophomore, since Seth had finished his senior year last year. She was kind of bummed he couldn't go to school with her, but the excitement took care of that.

Peyton and Jake, had gotten Theresa to the hospital in time to find out about Seth and Gabe being brothers. Brooke and Lucas were never closer. They had grown closer and closer since that night. Lucas was always cracking about how he was scared of Brooke. She always promised not to hurt him to bad when they were wrestling in the living room floor. Nathan had grown closer to Heather, he was starting to treat her like a daughter and a sister. Haley was surprised at how well they got along. They fought like brother and sister. Haley was more in love with Nathan than she had ever been. The same for him.

Rover, had grown fond of Nathan and Seth. He loved to play fetch. Nathan played with him every morning. Nathan had also taught him a lot of tricks. Seth, who was at Heather house often, was always being followed by the four legged creature. Everyone was happy. They were all out at the mall, when the unthinkable happened:

They were all sitting at the food court, eating talking and laughing when suddenly, Nathan stood up and pulled Haley's chair around so he was facing her. Everyone was so shocked they knew he was gonna do this but they thought it was gonna be later tonight. That's when he did it. He got down on one Knee.

Hey, well readers here we are, I have come to the end of my story I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will send me some replies. I'm gonna make a sequal im already working on it. So enjoy and reply Thanks


End file.
